The Fourth One
by DemonCat66
Summary: A new henchmen has entered the arena...and is changing the lives of so many other Halloween-ers.
1. Chapter 1

It was calm and eerie over the pumpkin fields of Halloween Town. All was silent and still.  
>Further up the land of fright was Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Light fizzled in the windows as the doctor's mad laugh echoed off the walls.<br>"Igor! Are you ready?"  
>"Yes, master." Igor said, seeming aloof.<br>"Good. Now we shall put an end to Jack's misery!"  
>"Yes, master." Igor repeated.<br>"Let's see here…red button, yellow lever, and blue switch."  
>In that order, the scientist activated his machine. Grinning manically, Dr. Finkelstein watched as electricity crackled over his creation. When the last of the sparks had vaporized, the doctor opened his skull and scratched his grotesque brain. He tossed a bone biscuit to his faithful servant.<br>"Now let's see that child."  
>The tiny pile of cloth on the machine shifted and little head peeped out.<br>Igor nibbled his bone biscuit interestedly.  
>The girl had pale skin and a mat of stringy purplish-red hair. Two tiny brown horns poked out of her head.<br>As she shifted, a fluffy black cat tail popped out of the bundle behind her.  
>"Agh! What is this monstrosity? It looks NOTHING like Jack's daughter had! IGOR!"<br>Swallowing the last of his bone biscuit, Igor stepped over. "Yes, master?"  
>"Get rid of this mishap! We'll have to try again."<br>The doctor rolled away in his wheelchair, rubbing his aching cranium. Igor picked up the girl, bundle and all, and absently tossed her out the window.

Now had he thrown her a little further to the left, she would have smacked the pavement and met her demise. But to the little girl's luck, she instead landed in the lab's gutter. Rolling along the aluminum, she flew out, snagged onto a clothesline and hit the ground, her fall cushioned by the pile of cloth she had accumulated. Startled, she started crying.

Sally was out for a quiet walk. She was extremely saddened after losing her new daughter, and her heart ached.  
>The refuge given to her by the soft wind and gentle nature were interrupted by a soft wailing. Surprised, Sally looked to her left and spied a strange pile of clothes and blankets. She hurried over and pulled the top of the cloth off to reveal the little girl, who looked up at her tearfully.<br>"Oh! Oh, my…" she exclaimed. The infant stopped sobbing and clung to her hand tightly. She was clearly shaking.  
>"…awww…" Sally smiled. She scooped up the girl and wrapped her tight in one of the sheets, "You poor soul. I wonder where you came from."<br>She started walking excitedly towards home, eyes shining.  
>"Hmm…how about…no, more like…I know! Spookie, with an I-E. Yeah, that sounds nice."<br>Spookie chirped happily.

Lock leaned against a pole and pulled off his mask, letting the cool night air press against his face. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.  
>"I'm bored." he stated.<br>Shock made a face. "And…?"  
>Barrel sucked his lollipop and stared off into space. His hallowed, shadowy eyes spotted movement.<br>"Hey, look. It's Sally." he drawled.  
>"Huh. What's that she's got?" Shock wondered.<br>"Hmm…maybe it's candy!" Barrel drooled.  
>"Well, we're gonna find out." Lock said, grabbing his trusty plunger.<p>

"…and will we ever…end up together? No, I think not…it's never to become…for I am not the one…"  
>The sound of something whizzing past her ear startled Sally out of her lullaby. Eyes wide in surprise, she whipped around to see a witch come flying come flying at her face. Shock stayed true to her name as she grabbed a lock of Sally's red hair and clung to it tightly. While she was distracted, Lock snuck up and snatched the bundle from her slackened grip. The three took off.<br>"No!" Sally cried, desperately grabbing for Spookie. But it was too late. Sally sighed, a tragic feeling of deja vu layering itself over her.  
>"Be safe…"<p>

When Lock, Shock and Barrel had run far enough away, they burst out laughing.  
>"Did you see her FACE?"<br>"Priceless!"  
>Abruptly, Lock felt the bundle of cloth in his arms shift. He dropped the pile and stepped away in alarm.<br>"What the -?"  
>The blanket moved again and Shock gaped. Barrel bravely took a step forth and pulled the top off to reveal Spookie.<br>"A girl? I thought we got rid her!" Shock shrieked.  
>"I-it's not the same girl, Shock." Lock began.<br>"Doesn't matter! Get rid off it! Kill it or something!"  
>"It's not a bug." Barrel frowned.<br>"LOCK! DO SOMETHING NOW!"  
>Lock grabbed a nearby rock and held it over the girl's head. The girl stared up at it and trilled.<br>Lock felt his arms tremble. His mind flashed back to another red-head, one who had also suffered at their hand.  
>"Lock? What're you waiting for?" Barrel called.<br>Lock lowered the rock to the ground a safe ways away and patted the little monster.  
>"…Lock?"<br>"Oh, come on you guys. We can't kill off this poor kid."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Well, for starters, this one wasn't doing any harm, and secondly, she could be really useful!"  
>Shock bit her lip, cheeks reddening involuntarily. "…so whataya suggest we do?" she mumbled.<br>Lock thought a moment before an idea popped into his head.  
>"Let's take her to Mr. Oogie Boogie."<p>

The three hurried to their HQ. Lock held the little girl close, looking more genuinely happy than he had in a long time.  
>When they entered their weapon-infested home, Shock led the way to their secret ladder. They scrambled into the room below, Lock nervously holding the bundle.<br>The towering shadow of their potato-sack master loomed on the wall.  
>"Uh…Mr. Oogie Boogie?" Barrel ventured.<br>Oogie turned, making a face. "How many times must I tell you three to STAY OUT OF HERE?"  
>Lock quivered. "W-well, w-we brought s-something to s-show you…" he stammered.<br>His mentor sighed. "What now?"  
>Lock held the little girl up. Oogie did a double take.<br>"What is that?"  
>"We…we found her…" Shock lied.<br>"And we thought she was cute!" Barrel chirped.  
>Lock placed Spookie on the platform below the chute.<br>"She doesn't have a home." Lock murmured, his shining eyes adopting a begging look. Oogie hesitated. He had never seen Lock so sincere.  
>"…oh…alright. We can keep her, as my daughter and your partner."<br>A cheer flew up. Lock hugged the little girl.  
>"Now, hang on! She will be my adopted daughter, but she must be another of my henchmen as well. That means she needs to be your age. Wait a moment."<br>Oogie went to his potion cabinet and pulled out a green vial.  
>"Here, drink this." he held it in front of the girl. She smiled and grabbed it, drinking the liquid within.<br>"What's that?" Barrel queried.  
>"Aging potion. She'll be your age in the morning. The teaching bit is left to you three."<br>The girl put down an empty bottle down and hiccupped.  
>"By the way, we need a name for her." Shock reminded.<br>Oogie poked on of the infant's horns and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
>"Heh, look at that. What a fearless girl you are." Oogie chuckled.<br>Lock snapped his pale fingers. "I've got it! Mockingjay!"  
>"…wha…?" Shock blinked. For once she was the stupid one.<br>"Y'know, because she mocks people…? No…?"  
>"Well, I like it!" Oogie declared. "We'll call her Mock for short!"<br>"Lock, Shock, Mock and Barrel?" Barrel made a face. "I'm still the odd one out when it comes to names!"  
>Mock giggled.<br>"Alright, you crazy kids. It's late, and there'll be tons to do tomorrow, so go up to bed." Oogie said with a rare case of affection.  
>The three migrated upstairs.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO MONTHS LATER

Mock rubbed her eyes as the bright sunlight pierced them.  
>"Wow! It's so sunny for December!" she exclaimed.<br>"Yeah, it is pretty bright." Lock nodded, "Weird."  
>"Global warming, dummy." Shock stated, rubbing her gloved hands together, "And just because it's sunny doesn't mean it's not cold."<br>"Aw, cheer up, Shock! It's Christmas tomorrow!" Mock squeaked.  
>"Oo, fun." she replied.<br>"Gosh, where is that Barrel? We only needed some crackers. What's taking him?"  
>Mock peered out over the snow-coated grounds. "I see him! He's got a bunch of stuff!"<br>"What? How?" Lock squinted. "Oh, not again!"  
>Barrel plunked the overflowing bag of candy in front of the other three henchmen.<br>"Voila!"  
>"You have got to be kidding me."<br>"Hey, Peanut-Caramel-Twisties! My fave!" Mock cheered.  
>Lock facepalmed.<p>

Around midnight that night, Mock started writhing in her bunk. A tiny squeak came out of her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, panting and whining softly. The others were fast asleep. At first she told herself it was nothing, but her own fear kept her awake. She pulled herself out of bed and tiptoed to the secret ladder.  
>When Mock had clambered down, she cautiously peered into Oogie's hall. The sack in question was bowed over his desk, working hard on something.<br>"…daddy?"  
>Oogie started, and then turned around, hiding whatever he had been working on behind his back. "Oh, Mock! What is it?"<br>Mock bit her lip. "I…I had a…a sweet dream…"  
>Oogie momentarily stared, then smiled gently. "Awww, come here, sweetie."<br>Mock rushed into those bug-filled canvas arms and clung to them tightly.  
>"Tell Oogie what it was about, Mock."<br>"Well, I was wearing a pink dress, and I was skipping through a field of flowers. There were butterflies and little animals…and…and…"  
>Mock started shaking. Oogie felt a shiver run down his spine.<br>"My, that is sweet! Well, I have something that'll make you feel better."  
>He reached behind and pulled out the thing he had been hiding.<br>"I was saving this for Christmas morning, but I think you need it more now."  
>It was a foot-tall black rabbit, with velvety fur and big red buttons for eyes. The threads holding it together were orange and the insides of the ears were white.<br>"All my favorite colors! And my favorite animal! Oh, thank you, daddy!" Mock grabbed the bunny close and embraced it lovingly.  
>"I knew you'd like it. Now you think you can sleep better?"<br>"Mmm-hmm."  
>"Then you head on upstairs. We have lots to do tomorrow, and you'll need your energy." Oogie placed her on the floor. She smiled and rushed back to the ladder.<p>

TWO MONTHS LATER…again.

"Bah, February is so overrated." Shock sniffed indignantly.  
>"Says you." Barrel complained.<br>Oogie stepped outside, sighing. "Have you two seen Mock and Lock?"  
>"They went shopping."<br>"But that's Barrel's job!"  
>"Well, every time we send him, he buys a truckload of candy."<br>"Uh, I'm right here!"  
>"Shut up."<p>

Lock picked up an apple. "Hey Mock, did Shock say get five or six apples? …Mock?"  
>Mock was busy looking at some books on another cart. "Oo! These look cool!"<br>The first of the Vampire Brothers looked up. "Yes, ve need to get reed of zeeze to make ryoom for our new pyool." he slurred in his Transylvanian accent.  
>"Mock! What're you doing?" Lock growled.<br>She clutched her rabbit close. "Oh, come on, Lock! All I want is a good book to read to Sam."  
>"…who's Sam?"<br>"My bunny! His name is Sam, short for Samhain! I told you!"  
>"…oh."<br>The Vampire Brother scanned the table and picked up a black, leather-bound novel.  
>"Weel zis do? Eet iz about ze Shadow Cats."<br>"That's perfect! Can we get it, Lock? PLEASE?"  
>"Alright, alright already."<br>The devil handed the vampire a few dollars. Mock held the book close.  
>"Yay!"<br>"Okay, calm down, the others are waiting."  
>Mock whipped around too fast and bumped straight into someone, scattering her book and bunny as well as the person's groceries.<br>"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mock apologized, "I…!"  
>The person she had bumped into, a red-headed ragdoll, looked at her with a smile. "Oh, it's not a problem. I should have looked where I was looking."<br>Mock felt her brain twitch and she wrinkled the suspenders on her overalls. "I…I'll help you get your stuff."  
>"Mock! What're you doing?" Lock moaned, "We have to go!"<br>"J-just a sec, Lock." she replied, quickly grabbing all the bags and handing them to the lady.  
>Suddenly, a spindly skeleton strutted by the woman and put his arm around her. "Problem, Sally?"<br>"Oh, no. This little girl was helping me with my groceries, Jack." Sally replied.  
>Jack looked at Mock's horns disdainfully. "I see."<br>Lock stepped forth. "Yo."  
>Sally gasped. "Lock? What ARE you doing here?"<br>"Shopping."  
>Jack sniffed. "Shopping without the lift? That's new."<br>"I know what you're thinking, Mr. High-and-Mighty, but for your information, we DO buy our stuff."  
>"Then you stole the money from someone."<br>"Jack, stop jumping to conclusions." Sally murmured. Mock whimpered.  
>"Did not!"<br>"Prove it."  
>"I don't need to! We're leaving!"<br>"We?"  
>"Yes, WE." Lock grabbed Mock's arm and pulled her away.<br>"You really must stop doing that, Jack!"  
>"Why? I can't trust those kids after what they did on our town's first Christmas."<br>Sally sighed. "Let's just go."  
>She glanced after the disappearing two and felt something nagging in her mind. She pushed it away and walked off.<p>

It was an awkward silence that layered itself over the late winter air as Lock and Mock headed back to their home. Mock opened her mouth and closed it many times before she had the guts to ask it.  
>"Lock? What was wrong with those people back there?"<br>"Jack is Mr. Oogie's enemy, and Sally is his wife." Lock growled, "We've had our past with them, too."  
>"Oh."<br>More silence. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to Mock.  
>"Hey, Lock! I gotta plan."<br>She leaned over and whispered in his ear. A grin spread on his face.  
>"Okay."<p>

"WHAT. TOOK. YOU."  
>Shock huffed angrily as she saw the other two 'Ocks joined her, Oogie and Barrel.<br>"Well, we got you guys some stuff!"  
>Lock handed Shock a heart-shaped card, which she opened and read aloud.<br>"You've put a spell on me. Happy Valentine's, Lock…awww."  
>Mock handed Barrel one, which read in her bad handwriting:<br>'if u wer a boogr, i'd pik u furst. luv, Mock.'  
>Taped on the inside was a candy heart that read 'lol'.<br>Mock took one last one from her pocket and gave it to Oogie. It read:  
>'2 the best mastar evar. happy V-dai! frum Mock."<br>He smiled and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

10 YEARS LATER

It was a calm, early morning over the home of the four henchmen, with Lock sprawled in his hammock and Barrel passed out on the floor and Shock fast asleep at her desk.  
>Suddenly, the blaring of an air horn ripped through the silence.<br>"HOLY CANDY CORN!" Barrel screamed as he looked up. Cursing, Shock fell off her chair as Lock got tangled up in the ropes of his hammock.  
>Mock burst out laughing. "Why do you guys always fall for that?"<br>"Because we thought you would get out of that habit, dummy." Lock snapped.  
>"Well, keep doing that, because your reactions are priceless."<br>The sounds of trumpeting interrupted whatever insult Shock was about to throw on the horned girl. Barrel leaned out the window.  
>"Oh, come ON. They're throwing another party for that brat?"<br>"Who?" Mock peered out as well. "Oh, for goodness' sake."  
>"I swear, if I ever meet that girl, I'm gonna tear out every one of her red hairs." Shock grumbled. Lock wrinkled his pajama top and remained silent.<br>"Well, screw her. We have lots to do today, and you idiots overslept again." Mock changed the subject quickly, shutting the blinds.

An hour later, Lock went out for some air. He had finished his 'chores' early, so he wanted to go for a walk. Little did he notice Mock sneaking after him.  
>Calmly strutting through Halloween town, Lock hummed 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. He ran a pale finger through his messy red hair when he spied someone out of the corner of his eye.<br>An equally pale, also red-haired girl was chatting amicably with a boy about her age. The boy was wearing a black-and-white striped shirt.  
>Lock narrowed his eyes and calmly walked past, although he wasn't necessarily calm inside. He yanked a plunger secretively off of a store's shelf and, with precision aiming, chucked it at the black haired boy, who was knocked into a nearby garbage can.<br>"Gah!" squeaked the girl, trying to get to him, but her way was blocked by a red-sleeved arm leaning on the brick wall behind her.  
>"Hey there, sexy."<br>The girl looked up at the devil and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "Hello, Lock."  
>Mock stifled a gasp when she got a better look of who it was.<br>"So, how has the cheat-fest?"  
>"I was never dating you, Lock."<br>"Oh, come on, gal. You'd rather date the emo than me?"  
>"LOCK."<br>He leaned in close. "Yes?"  
>Suddenly, a blackorange/red blur came through the air and smacked Lock's head, knocking him out cold. The red-head stared at the growing lump on his head.  
>"Er, thanks."<br>"I didn't do it for you, AMY."  
>Amy looked at her in alarm. "Wait, how do you know my name?"<br>"Who doesn't?"  
>"But I don't know you…"<br>The black-haired boy finally pulled the can off of his head and pulled off the banana peel on his hair before spying the two.  
>"Amy! Don't talk to her!"<br>"What, why?"  
>"That's one of Oogie Boogie's henchmen!"<br>"It is…? But she doesn't look like one, Tim."  
>Mock gripped her bunny close. "S-shut up."<br>"I'd recognize that stupid rabbit and those horns anywhere; you're Mockingjay! That little outcast was adopted by Oogie."  
>She narrowed her eyes. Amy stared in surprise. "But where were you when I was taking on your father?"<br>"Thankfully for you I was grounded, or else you wouldn't have won. Now quit flirting with Lock, or Imma finish what Oogie started."  
>Amy took a step forth. "Well, for your information, I was NOT flirting with anybody. Your stupid buddy is the one hitting on people."<br>"Don't call him stupid!" Mock growled. She readied Sam for another hit when she felt a bony grip tighten around her arm. She turned fearfully.  
>"So, Miss Monster decided to pick a fight with my daughter?"<br>Mock bit her lip.  
>"Well, good job taking care of Lock there, Amy." Jack continued, "But I think I should take extra measures here."<br>He turned back to the girl as Lock pulled himself up, rubbing his head.  
>"I've decided to ban you and your buddies from Halloween Town for good. You can keep your little…house, but I don't want to see you here anymore. Too much trouble and too much worry."<br>"What? What'll we do for groceries?"  
>"You'll have to use the forest, or else become cannibals. Your choice."<br>"Why you little -!" Mock tried to tackle Jack, but felt Lock's strong arms holding her back. "Let go! I'm gonna rip his skinny bones apart!"  
>"Oh, really? Let's see you try. Come on, Amy."<br>The Skellingtons headed home, with Amy glancing back and mouthing 'sorry' to the 'Ocks. Tim came up close to the seemingly restrained Mock and stuck his tongue out rudely. Enraged, she pulled an arm free of Lock's grip and punched Tim in the face. He fell back and held his bleeding nose in alarm.  
>"I promise you bastards, I'll get my revenge for this if it's the last thing I do!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Blood and Gore

Mock slammed the door and punched the wall, enraged. She stomped over to the weapons' closet and pulled out a baseball bat, proceeding to smash the coffee table, the windows…and everything else.  
>"Mock? What the hell?" Lock gaped as he opened the door to view the mess.<br>Mock grabbed a chair and threw it at the wall, watching it break and splinter. Shouting obscenities, she grabbed the bat again and continued to trash the place. Lock grabbed her arms and pulled her close. She struggled to get free, clutching the bat until her knuckles flushed white.  
>"Let go of me!"<br>"Not until you calm down!"  
>"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I freakin' calm down? This is all your fault!"<br>Mock pulled herself free of his grip and swung the bat at his head. He ducked gracefully and took a few steps back as Mock started throwing everything she could grab at him.  
>"Can't we just talk about this?" Lock asked. His only answer was a chair flying past him.<br>"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN FLIRTING WITH AMY, WE MIGHT STILL HAVE SOME DECENCY TO OUR NAME! BUT NO, YOU HAVE TO BE AN IDIOT AND WRECK EVERYTHING!"  
>Mock grabbed an oversized chunk of glass. At the same time she hurled it at him, Lock slipped and lurched forward. The glass slashed his flank, imbedding itself in his hip.<br>"AGH!" Lock screamed in pain.  
>"Oh my God! Lock, I'm so sorry!" Mock gasped, terror ripping through her.<br>Lock desperately tried to yank out the shard but only managed to break it apart and shove the pieces deeper. Blood spewed from his wound, puddling on the floor. Lock pressed his hands against the wound, blood coating his fingers. Weak and shaking, he slipped on his own blood and his foot slid out from underneath him.  
>The broken glass and debris flew out from under his back and scratched his further. However, the true horror was when he felt an excruciating pain in his chest. Looking down, Lock could see through his unfocused vision a piece of twisted metal impaling his lung. As hemo flooded into his throat, he coughed violently and sent spurts of the red fluid shooting from his mouth. Air rapidly seeped out of the hole, leaving Lock gasping and struggling against suffocation.<br>"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD! What have I done?" Mock sobbed, rushing over and grabbing Lock. She desperately tried to keep him upright, hoping it would be easier for him to breathe. His blood soaked into his clothes, warm and sticky. As more of it flooded in red torrents from his side, mouth and chest, Mock felt her panic rising to a dangerously high level.  
>"SH-SH-SHOCK! BARREL! DAD! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"<br>Hearing her cries for help, Shock and Barrel stampeded upstairs.  
>"Oh my – what – holy -!" Barrel sputtered.<br>"Lock!" Shock gasped, "What happened to him?"  
>Lock moaned in agony and coughed up more blood, panting as it become harder to breath.<br>"Please! You have to help him!" Mock said hysterically, shaking. She felt the mess of red and white in her arms grow slack.  
>"No…no…no, no, NO! Lock, please hold on!" Mock begged, tears rolling down her face. "Please! I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Just hold on! Please, Lock!"<br>Lock cracked his eyes open a tiny bit and looked up at her. With his last ounce of strength, he choked out faintly;  
>"N-no, I'm th-the one w-who's s-sorry…"<br>And then he went limp.

Mock put her head in her hands. Thank God Shock and Barrel were fast and less stricken than she – They'd managed to get Lock to Dr. Finkelstein to be looked at.  
>Igor stepped out. "Master needs you."<br>Mock followed him inside. Dr. Finkelstein was wiping his bloodied gloves off on a rag.  
>"Ah, Mock. Are you feeling alright?"<br>Mock shrugged. "Is he…you know…?"  
>"Dead? Oh, gracious, no. He'll live. A good thing, though, that you got him to me when you did; five more minutes and too much blood would have been lost save him."<br>She couldn't bear to think about the poor devil dying in an agony like that. It was sickeningly tragic.  
>Lock in question was in a comatose state. He was breathing calmly, although all knew there was a battle between time and his bone marrows under that calm exterior. Mock sighed.<br>"Where're Shock and Barrel?" she mumbled.  
>"They went to tell Oogie the news."<br>Mock rubbed her head, feeling dizzy.  
>"I…I have to go outside for a bit."<br>"I can imagine. Go on."  
>Mock wobbled and made for the door, but paused and took a quick, unexpected step towards Lock.<br>"I'm truly sorry, Lock." she murmured, and gently kissed his cheek.  
>She could swear she saw a tiny smile flutter on his face for a brief second.<p>

Sally readied some tea for herself and migrated up to Amy's room, a deeply troubled frown on her face. She knocked lightly on the door.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"It's me, Sally. Can I come in for a moment?"  
>"Sure!"<br>Sally pushed open the door and stepped in. Amy and Tim were seated on the bed.  
>"I'm afraid I have some bad news."<br>Amy sat up a little straighter, instantly worried. "What's wrong?"  
>"Well, after your father for lack of a better word banished Oogie and his henchmen, Mock had a…a bit of a falling out with Lock."<br>Tim raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"  
>"She started breaking and throwing things and Lock got pretty badly hurt."<br>Amy gasped. "Oh my goodness! Is he okay?"  
>"He is now, but he bled quite a lot. He's at Dr. Finkelstein's office now."<br>Amy jumped up. "I need to see him for myself."  
>Tim's face darkened. "You don't HAVE to do anything. Serves the little bastard right."<br>"TIM!"  
>Sally sighed. "The doctor said the he doesn't need any distractions, and that includes visitors."<br>"But -!"  
>"No but's. Lock'll get better soon, and then you can visit him. And while you're waiting, why not make a nice card for him?"<br>Sensing that this was more of a demand than a suggestion, Amy exhaled. "O-okay."  
>She looked out the window.<br>"Well, he'd better get better soon."


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Perverted Content

ONE WEEK LATER

After spending a few more days in recovery, Dr. Finkelstein finally deemed Lock well enough to return home under strict rules, including 'no running, no jumping, as little physical movement as possible,' yadda yadda yadda.  
>Lock was greeted by a frenzy of cheers when Shock gently brought him in. He looked fragile and wobbly, with bandages wrapped around him and dark shadows visible under his eyes. Depressing bonuses were the stitches on his hip and chest and the patch on his lung that the doctor had warned the others would unravel and moist likely kill him if he moved too much.<br>However, there was still a lively sparkle in his smile.  
>As an added bonus, spending all that time not shaving had left Lock with a cute little red goatee on his chin. Upon request of the others, he decided to leave it alone.<br>Mock was acting way too motherly, hand-feeding Lock his dinner until he complained.  
>"Hey, I'm just being helpful." she argued.<p>

Lock leaned against the bedpost of his cot, half asleep. Shock stepped over and gently brushed his cheek.  
>"Hey, sleepy."<br>Lock opened his eyes wearily. "Mmm?"  
>"Mock went to the woods to hunt for dinner and I'm gonna take a shower. Barrel's right here if you need anything."<br>"M'kay."  
>Shock smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair. She went to change into her purple robe, humming 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' as Lock settled back on the bedpost and tried to regain his sleep.<p>

Lock was startled out of his doze when he heard the sound of running water. He pushed himself up and looked towards the bathroom in surprise.  
>Shock had forgotten to close the door.<br>She was bust checking the temperature of the water, poking her finger back and forth in the stream.  
>Lock silently slipped out of bed and peered through the ajar part of the door. He felt his heart race as she grew satisfied with the temperature of the water and untied her robe. He knew he should look way but he was far too…morbidly intrigued.<br>Shock slipped off her robe.  
>"Gah-hhh-ngh!" Lock strained to make any sounds.<br>"What's wrong?" Barrel said, looking up from his sugar-fest.  
>"D-dude, c-come here." Lock whispered excitedly. There was a strange quality in his voice's tone.<br>Barrel stepped over and gazed in. His jaw dropped.  
>"Holy candy corn…" he sighed dreamily.<br>Shock slipped into the shower.  
>"Who knew loofahs could be so sexy?" Lock grinned.<br>Feeling dizzy, Barrel leaned against the door, which creaked loudly and gave them away.  
>She looked up in surprise and screamed like she was in a scene from 'Psycho'.<br>"Oh my GOD, you PERVERTS!" she yelled, enraged. Barrel blushed deeply, eyes wide in fear. Even now he couldn't look away.  
>"Um, well, I, you, uh," he stammered, thoroughly embarrassed, as she struggled to get her towel.<br>"GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"  
>The two boys ran for it, slamming the door behind them. Mock, who had just walked in, gaped and dropped the crow she was holding.<br>"What in the – you were watching Shock in the SHOWER? Wha – what is wrong with you?"  
>Shock stormed out, now wearing robe. "You freakin' bastards!"<br>Barrel squeaked and hid behind Mock, who stiffened.  
>"I swear, I'm gonna kill you both!"<br>"Sorry, Mock beat you to it." Lock replied, dangerously sassy.  
>"Don't you get smart with me, bitch! You remember when Oogie tried to get rid of you? Well, I'm gonna finish what he started!"<br>Mock felt every drop of blood in her body rush to her toes.

"I'd recognize that stupid rabbit and those horns anywhere; you're Mockingjay! That little outcast was adopted by Oogie."  
>She narrowed her eyes. Amy stared in surprise. "But where were you when I was taking on your father?"<br>"Thankfully for you I was grounded, or else you wouldn't have won. Now quit flirting with Lock, or Imma finish what Oogie started."

Retuning to Earth, she grabbed Shock's arm just before it collided with Lock's face.  
>"Don't Shock! Violence never solved anything! You wouldn't want to hurt him again, would you?"<br>Lock cracked an eye open hesitantly. Shock glared at him viciously but pulled her arm away.  
>"Fine. Whatever."<br>Mock gave a smile.

Mock gripped the mysterious box in her hands tightly and continued walking rigidly through town. Knowing she wasn't supposed to be there, she felt her heart pound as she tapped on a certain door. It opened.  
>"Oh! Hello, Mock. What are you doing here?" Sally asked.<br>"Uh, I'm looking for Amy. Is she home?"  
>"Of course! Come in, come in."<br>Mock cautiously entered the quaint house, all sorts of odds and ends everywhere. Zero hovered over, curious.  
>"Sally? Who is it?"<br>"Just a visitor, dear."  
>Jack stepped out from the kitchen wearing the most ridiculous kitchen attire possible – a pink chef hat with hearts all over it, a frilly apron that said 'Cooking up a Storm!' on it with a picture of a smiling cloud, and chicken-head oven mitts.<br>Mock stifled her giggles to the best of her abilities, but a few snorts wiggled out.  
>"So, I'm funny to you, huh?" Jack scowled, fuming.<br>"N-no." Mock replied, still grinning. Her chest ached and her ribs were threatening to snap from how much laughter she was keeping bottled up.  
>"Mock?"<br>She turned to see Amy and Tim coming down the stairs.  
>"What do YOU want?" Tim growled.<br>Mock held the box out. "For you."  
>Amy took the box and opened it.<br>Inside was a bright red teddy bear.  
>"Awww. Cute."<br>"I made him myself. Do you like him?"  
>"Now wait a moment," Jack interrupted, "What did you do it?"<br>"Yeah, we can't trust you." Tim agreed bluntly.  
>Mock frowned. "I didn't poison it! I came here to call a truce."<br>Amy blinked. "Really."  
>Mock nodded sincerely.<br>Amt smiled. "Alright."  
>The two shook hands.<br>"And now I'll get out of town before your father's skull goes through the roof."  
>Before the family could catch and absorb what she said, Mock ran out the door and sprinted through town, glad to have the last laugh.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

After their truce, Amy and Mock began to spend more time together. In exchange for bow-and-arrow lessons, Mock would take Amy to many secret places in the vast Halloween World. Oogie grew annoyed but said nothing – by contrast Jack and Tim vocalized their disagreements daily.

One calm, warm day, Mock decided to take Amy somewhere special she knew.  
>"C'mon…" she said, grabbing the skeleton's hand.<br>Minutes later, they pushed through the last of the undergrowth and stumbled into the sun and hot air.  
>"Whoa! Look!" Amy cried excitedly.<br>The thing she was so interested was what Mock had led her to – a deep gorge with a fast-moving river in it. The warm draft buffeted them.  
>"I discovered this when I was ten. Lock and I called it Thunder River, since it's so loud."<br>Amy nodded, intrigued. "You did a lot with them, didn't you? The henchmen, I mean."  
>Mock smiled at the nostalgia. "Mmm-hmm."<br>Amy stood up. "Hey, look! A bridge!"  
>Mock looked over. "Uh-huh."<br>"Where does it go?"  
>"No idea." Mock lied.<br>"Well, then let's check it out!"  
>Before Mock could protest, Amy grabbed her hand and dragged her over. The two raced across the rickety, creaky old bridge and onto the solid ground on the other side.<br>"Look! There's something on that hill!"  
>The two scrambled up. Mock, growing tired, trailed behind. By the time she madder her way up as well, huffing, Amy had stopped and was staring, transfixed, at a hollowed tree.<br>"…I…know this place…" she breathed softly. She stepped forward and pressed her hand against the inner bark. Mock watched as it opened up. Amy stepped though.  
>"No! Amy, wait!" Mock hissed, but her warning fell on deaf ears. Anxiously, she followed the Skellington.<br>Upon passing through, she bit her lip as she entered the familiar circle of trees.  
>"Valentine's Day, Christmas, Thanksgiving, they're all here!" Amy cheered, "Just as I remember it! I wonder…"<br>Mock approached the Valentine's Day door, remembering how she and Lock had once gone there to get valentines for everyone when she was eight. And how she and Barrel had harvested presents from Christmas Town when she was nine (or, at least, she had. Barrel had been more interested in the candy canes). And how –  
>"Amy?"<br>Returning to the present, Mock realized Amy had vanished. Growing nervous, she looked about and spotted the girl's footprints. She bent low and followed them, eventually bumping into Amy. She was staring at a lonely looking building, her eye-holes glazed over.  
>"This orphanage…this is where I grew up. Lock left us."<br>She peered through the fence slots to see the playground. Sitting there were three familiar girls.  
>"…I guess they never got adopted. Can't help but feel bad for them."<br>Suddenly, an ear-splitting shriek ripped through the silence. The whipped around to see a lady screaming and pointing at them.  
>"AAAH! QUICK! Call the police! Call the government! Call the State Home for the Ugly!"<br>Mock, annoyed at the Garbage Pail Kids reference, flipped the lady off and arrogantly strutted back the way she came, pulling Amy along with her.  
>When they reached the refuge of the tree circle, Amy frowned at her.<br>"You shouldn't do that, you know. What if she tells someone?"  
>"No one is going to believe a batty old geezer saying she saw a red-headed skeleton and a cussy monster."<br>"You're not a monster!"  
>"Yes I am! I HATE how I look!" Mock snarled bitterly.<br>"There are other people in Halloween Town who are deformed, rotten, falling apart, yet they are happy! You're the only one who doesn't seem to be with the program!" she yelled, "Get over yourself!"  
>Mock's mismatched eyes widened. She hadn't seen Amy this angry (or truthful) before. Regaining her sassy composure, she shrugged and led the way home.<p>

At the gates of Halloween Town, Amy apologized for yelling and hugged Mock good-night. Reflecting on the Skellington's words, Mock headed back home.  
>"She's right. There are plenty of others worse off than me." she thought aloud, dragging a finger over her horn.<br>When she reached the rickety mansion, she spied Barrel sitting outside the door to the secret ladder. Surprised, she went up to him.  
>"What're you doing out here, B-Candy?"<br>"Meh, Lock and Shock shooed me out. Wanted to be 'alone', they said." He absently made the quote symbols with his fingers.  
>Mock's heart skipped a beat.<br>"No, wait – I didn't – I wasn't supposed to -!" Barrel sputtered, realizing what he had revealed.  
>Ignoring him, she burst into a sprint, scampered up the ladder and hurried to the door to their room. She peeked in, breathing heavily.<br>"Mwee hee, Lock…" Shock giggled as Lock nibbled her ear with his razor sharp teeth. His goatee tickled her cheek.  
>He pulled her close. "Daaaw, little witchy missed me!"<br>Mock felt her heart leak into her shoes. She leaned against the wall and let a few quiet sobs out. She turned and dragger herself back down the hall, down the ladder, across the grass.  
>"Mock, wait! Please!" Barrel cried, grabbing her arm. Mock whipped around, eyes shining.<br>"I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU!"  
>And she slapped him.<br>He stepped back, alarmed. His hand flew up to the red, hand-shaped tender welt growing on his pale right cheek. It burned heatedly and stung under his cool fingers.  
>Without a second glance back, Mock sped off.<p>

Tears streamed down her hot cheek as Mock raced through Halloween Town. Her sneakers stomped and echoed against the stone walkway in the silence. Running out of steam, she slowed and fell to her knees, panting.  
>Her anguish came flooding out full-force.<br>Of COURSE Lock loved Shock. It was as plain as Barrel's candy hoard under the carpet. She'd been so stupid to not see it before.  
>As her wails spiraled down into sniffles, she heard the sounds of angry voices. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she realized she was next to Skellington Manor. She crawled over and tried to look through the window – unfortunately her height didn't help her for once. Looking about, she stacked a few cardboard boxes on a soapbox and stood on tip-toes, peering through the window.<br>It was Sally and Jack! But what were they arguing about?  
>"…no, no, no! They're not all bad! I refuse to believe it! Remember how they helped you against Oogie Boogie?" Sally argued.<br>"That was one time! And not too long after they kidnapped Amy!" Jack shot back.  
>The redhead in question tugged at her mother's arm. "Sally?"<br>She waved her away. "Not now, Amy. Go to your room."  
>Jack stomped his thin foot. "I tell you, Mock is a bad influence on Amy!"<br>"Hey! That's my decision to make, and I say she's fine!" Amy snapped.  
>"Don't talk like that to your father, young lady!"<br>The ragdoll lost it. "ENOUGH! I wish I never found her!"  
>Silence fell over the family.<br>"…found her?" Jack blinked.  
>"YES. That's what I've been trying to tell you! I found her in Halloween Town ten or so years ago, after Amy disappeared. I wanted to bring her home, but Oogie's henchmen stole her away. If I had gotten her home safely, she could have been Amy's sister."<br>Mock gasped outside the window.  
>Amy paused. "My…sister…?"<br>Feeling dizzy, Mock wobbled dangerously.  
>Jack sat down, rubbing his skull. "Oi…"<br>The soapbox slipped and Mock fell onto a nearby trash can, knocking it over loudly. A cat, yowling, ran away as Mock's head smacked the pavement.  
>Sally looked up. "What was that?"<br>"Pro'lly a cat." Jack dismissed it with a wave of his boney hand.  
>A splitting headache raged through Mock's brain as the world spun out of control. Little Jacks, sitting on jack-o'-lanterns, squeaked in high-pitched voices as they circled her eyes.<br>"Heh, I'm in a cartoon." she slurred.  
>"And then, baby, everything went BLACK." she quoted 'Corpse Bride' sluggishly.<br>And it did.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Amy woke up, got dressed and ate breakfast cheerily.  
>"What on Earth are you so happy about?" Jack asked suspiciously.<br>"Oh, nothing." Amy grinned, not fooling anyone. Sally shook her head and smiled.  
>What Amy was so chipper about was that today Mock had promised to take her swimming at a secret pool. She packed a duffel bag with everything she needed – snacks, her swimsuit, etc. – and snuck out through the back door.<br>Suddenly, she tripped over something. Blinking in confusion, she turned – and gaped.  
>Mock lay sprawled on the ground, snoring.<br>"Mock…?"  
>Amy bent down and shoved her.<br>"Mock? Mock! Wake up!"  
>Mock woke with a start. "Aaaa! It wasn't me!"<br>Amy frowned. "Are you alright?"  
>Mock blinked, confused. "Wha – oh! Oh…"<br>As last night's events came back to her, Mock's tail drooped.  
>"What're you doing here?" Amy queried.<br>"I…uh…well…" Unable to think of a good lie, Mock told her the whole story.

"Oh, you poor thing! Lock is so cruel!" Amy said sympathetically.  
>"Mmm." Mock nodded, feeling considerably better after venting.<br>"So, what're you going to do?"  
>Mock paused. "How about…take you swimming?"<br>Amy cheered. "YAY!"

Mock led Amy to the Old Oogie Home and told her to wait while she got her stuff. Silently, she crept up the ladder and snuck into the open door. The sound of water rushing down the drain could be heard.  
>Shock was curled up in bed and Lock was slung over a chair. Mock resisted the urge to punch him as she packed her backpack. The rushing continued.<br>She stood on tip-toes and reached for the sunscreen in the closet. Her hand bumped the bottle and it clattered loudly to the floor.  
>Barrel hurried out of the bathroom, a bandage on his still-red cheek, "Mock? You're back?"<br>The other 'Ocks awoke and looked over as well.  
>Mock felt her un-beating heart ache when she saw Barrel's eyes were a fiery scarlet from crying all night. However, her gaze remained hard as she stuffed the sunscreen into her pack.<br>Lock: "Where are you going?"  
>"Anywhere but here!"<br>"Mock, please, if this is about what I told you last night, I –!"  
>"Just shut UP, Barrel." Mock growled.<br>He took a step back as though he had been punched.  
>:Hey! Uncalled for!" Shock shouted.<br>"Uncalled for? UNCALLED FOR? I'll tell you what's uncalled for! The fact that you stole me away from Sally, ten years ago. If it weren't for you, I would have grown up a Skellington and not a Boogie! I WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD GUY!"  
>All the henchmen remained silent. Unable to deny the truth, they all looked away, not wanting to look at her.<br>Mock hitched up her backpack and stomped out.

Later that night, Mock snuck in…again, got everything she owned and built herself a little den behind Skellington Manor. Curled up in her sleeping bag, she dreamed a horrible dream – Shock and Lock's wedding. Flowing white spider silk dresses, red lilies, black suits, the terrifying works.  
>She woke up in terror, her mismatched eyes burning with after-images from all the ladybug colors.<br>The next morning, she went back home, tail between her legs in shame, and slithered into bed, doing her best to appear inconspicuous.  
>"You came back."<br>Mock looked up. "Barrel?"  
>The pale candy-lover stepped over from the shadowy desk he had been sitting at and sat down on the bed, rubbing her back.<br>"I…I'm so- no, WE'RE sorry. What we did was inexcusable, but…we were raised that way. Could you ever forgive us?"  
>Mock paused, remembering everything that she and the henchmen had done together. She couldn't break it up now, no matter what they had done.<br>"…alright. But just this once."  
>Barrel exhaled in relief and snuggled closer to her.<br>"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked, sitting up and hugging him.  
>"Sure, 'Jay." Barrel grinned, "Anything."<br>"Anything?"

Barrel tugged at her white long-sleeve and clipped on a small tie. He bit his lip nervously.  
>Mock had done the unthinkable – asked him to a date. Just to make Lock jealous. LOCK.<br>Ugh.  
>"How do I look?"<br>Barrel looked over.  
>Mock was wearing a slim-fitting black dress and matching mini-heels. She spun around, her conditioned raspberry hair rippling.<br>Barrel felt his face redden deeply.  
>"…well?"<br>"You…look great…really."  
>Mock smiled. "Thanks."<p>

The two traveled around Halloween Town, eventually settling at a restaurant, where they ordered some worms-and-eyeballs.  
>Barrel pushed the last eye over with his fork. "Here. I don't want it."<br>"Well, I don't either." Mock pushed it back.  
>"I insist."<br>"Stop being gentlemanly. It doesn't suit you."  
>Amidst their arguing, the eyeball rolled off the table and plopped on the floor with a loud disgusting squelch.<br>The two giggled. Barrel spooned up some worms at the same time as Mock did. The worm they both were nibbling brought them together for a 'Lady and the Tramp' style kiss.  
>Barrel pulled away, blushing furiously. "S-sorry…" he sputtered.<br>"Oh, it's okay B-Candy." Mock smirked.  
>The two strolled about a little more about before returning to the Old Oogie Home.<br>Barrel felt his heart pound as he watched Mock gently tug at her hair.  
>"Well, I'm going to bed now." Mock said, making her way to the door of their house.<br>"W-wait!" Barrel grabbed her arm with his cold, bony fingers.  
>Mock blinked in surprise.<br>"What?"  
>"I...I know you just did this...to make Lock jealous..." he said, choosing his words carefully, "But there's...something I...that I...have to say..."<br>She made a face, growing impatient. "What now?"  
>Barrel wrinkled his shirt in his sweaty hands and breathed in rapidly. "I...I...I think...I...well, maybe...I might l-" he stuttered, tripping over his own words.<br>"WHAT?"  
>He winced and took a deep breath to steady himself.<br>"I-if my heart...was still beating...I think - no, I KNOW - it would...beat...for you."  
>Mock's eyes widened. "What do you m-"<br>Barrel grabbed her and kissed her. She could feel his body shaking.  
>He pulled away, face as red as a beet. "But...I know...I could never have you...because of him."<br>Mock stared at him, amazed.  
>"…Barrel, I-I…oh, SCREW him!"<br>Then she flung herself upon him, kissing him passionately. Barrel's eyes widened in surprise…before he pulled her close in turn.


	8. Chapter 8

Mock took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?"  
>Barrel nodded excitedly. "Of course! This'll be fun!"<br>"But I'm nervous. What if someone finds out?"  
>"They won't."<br>"But wasn't the…thing broken?"  
>"I fixed it."<br>"But what if it slips?"  
>"You have the 'jacket' on, don't you?"<br>"…yes."  
>"Then you'll be fine. Ready?"<br>"…alright."  
>Shock walked in, carrying a tray of beetle cookies. "Who wants a t- what the hell are you doing?"<br>Mock looked up, "Uh, well, uh…"  
>Barrel grinned. "Care to join us?"<br>Shock pursed her lips. "I suppose."  
>He tossed her a Wii Remote.<br>"Mario Party?"

"Oh, come on Mock! Why are you dragging us along? It's not like you need us!" Lock grumbled.  
>"For the umpteenth time, you overgrown sausage, you need the exercise. And Barrel too."<br>"Hey! We're not fat! ...at least I'm not." Barrel frowned.  
>"Yet."<br>Mock yanked the last of the bicycles out and examined the tires. "A little air and these'll be fine."  
>Lock threw her the bike pump.<br>"What do you do with Amy anyway? Talk? Or…am I prying?" He did his perverted grin.  
>"Shut up. We usually explore, but today I'm going to surprise her."<br>She re-fitted the last of the bikes and swung her leg over. "C'mon, fatties."

Amy pulled on her hoodie and scrambled out the door, accidentally knocking over Tim (who'd been waiting for her at the back door).  
>"Where are you going?" he shouted.<br>"Can't talk now! See you later!" she answered quickly, not even glancing back.  
>He gritted his teeth, now knowing where she was going.<br>It was high time to put and end to it. All of it.

"Wow! My favorites!" Amy cheered as Mock pulled the last of the food from her picnic basket.  
>"Thank you so much for this, Mock!" she said, grinning ear to ear, "You're awesome."<br>Tim peered through the nearby bushes and his one eye glittered angrily. He pulled himself up to his full height and pushed through to them. Barrel, noticing him, gulped loudly.  
>Amy looked up in pleasant shock. "Tim? What're you doing here?"<br>"Taking you home."  
>She dropped her sandwich in surprise. "Huh?"<br>"I'm tired of you hanging out with these FREAKS and neglecting the people who really matter in your life!"  
>Mock ripped up the grass around her feet, trying to control her rapidly-rising temper.<br>Amy jumped up, eye-holes blazing – she knew how sensitive Mock was about that word. "You take that back!"  
>"No! I'm sick of you protecting these morons! They're the villains, dammit! You should hate them, like your dad! At least he's a NORMAL HERO!"<br>"Shut up! You don't know the truth! This prejudice has gone on long enough!"  
>Mock lost it. She threw herself at Tim, tackling him to the ground.<br>"Mock? Get off of him!" Amy squeaked.  
>Tim flipped her over and the two rolled near the bridge over the gorge.<br>The boards under the two fighters shattered and they slipped through. Barrel and Lock gasped in horror.  
>Mock and Tim both grabbed a loose rope at the last second. The three on land ran over in panic.<br>Suddenly, Lock's hand flew to his side, feeling the stitches unraveling beneath the red fabric of his shirt. Too late, Dr. Finkelstein's warning about running came back to his as the patch on his lung shifted. Blood flooded instantaneously into his mouth. He opened it to scream but the only sound that got through was a gurgling cough. He fell to the ground, gasping for air desperately.  
>Barrel scrambled over to the hole as Amy hung back. He fell to his knees and thrust his hand forth.<br>"Grab hold!"  
>Mock clung onto his hand and let his pull her up, her heart pounding. She rushed to safety.<br>"Wha – Lock? LOCK! Oh, dammit, Lock, not now!" she pushed him up in terror.  
>Barrel reached for Tim. "C'mon! Take my hand!"<br>Tim squeezed the rope tighter but didn't move.  
>"Tim! Do what he says! Please!" Amy cried, on the verge of tears, "Do what he says and I'll spend more time with you! I promise!"<br>Tim slowly put his hand up. However, being much further on the rapidly-unraveling rope, he couldn't quite reach. The bridge shuddered and made splintering sounds.  
>"HURRY!" Amy sobbed.<br>The bridge gave way, collapsing on itself and swing wildly over the river.  
>Barrel grabbed Tim's hand and the rope just in time. Tim smacked his head against the rocky sides of the gorge and fell limp, adding more dead weight to Barrel's slipping and sweaty hand.<br>The rope dug into his palm, leaving burning agonizingly painful cuts. He looked up weakly as blood dribbled down the threads and splattered his face.  
>Mock was torn. If she left Lock, he would surely drown in his own blood, but Barrel was holding on to that rope for dear life. She looked back and forth, heart breaking.<br>Whatever she did now would change everything.  
>Amy grabbed the rope and tried to pull it up, disregarding the intensely heavy weight. She was just able to pull the boys up so that Barrel could see over the edge of the escarpment.<br>Mock pushed Lock's mouth against her own.  
>What Barrel didn't know was that she was sucking up the blood from his mouth, trying to clear his airways. To the horrified candy-lover, it looked like…something else.<br>The metallic taste exploded in Mock's mouth and fireworks shimmered behind her eyelids. Her conscience kept telling her to stop, but she couldn't.  
>She cracked open one eye and looked over blearily.<br>The look of devastation on Barrel's face felt like a burning slap.  
>He loosened his grip on the rope, all sense of reality gone.<br>"Barrel? Barrel, don't. Barrel, no! DON'T!" Amy cried desperately.  
>But it was too late – he let go.<br>Both of the boys fell into the raging river below.  
>"NOOO! TIM!" Amy wailed. Mock dizzily slumped over Lock again, ravenously drinking his hemo.<p>

LATER

Barrel, gasping, pulled himself from the river. He fell over into the mud weakly, coughing and sobbing. Water pushed itself out his nose and mouth.  
>Once he'd thrown up enough water to fill an Olympic swimming pool, his body finally let him breathe. He looked around and spotted Tim flopped over a log, his foot twisted in an awkward direction and looking an awful lot like a ragdoll.<br>"Tim? Tim, wake up!"  
>The pale boy opened his one eye and gave a feeble moan. Barrel scooped him up.<br>"We'd better get you home."

A few hours of wobbling and walking and one visit to Dr. Finkelstein later, Barrel made his way to the Old Oogie Home. To his surprise, Shock was sitting outside, shaking.  
>"Shock? What's wrong?"<br>"B-Barrel? You came back?" she whimpered.  
>"What happened?" he said, putting his arm around her comfortingly.<br>"She…s-she's gone crazy…"  
>"Who?"<br>The sound of glass breaking startled him. He hurried in and busted open the door in alarm.  
>"N-no, please…no more…" Lock's voice sobbed in a strangled tone.<br>Barrel ran over, aghast. "Oh, God…"  
>Lock was covered in scratches and bites and his skin (which was already normally pale) had lost all remnants in color, and his half-closed eyes were sunken as well.<br>A demented, sing-songy voice floated over.  
>"THe itSsssY-bItssSy ssSpiDer weNt uPpp thE wwEwatTr ssSspoUt…"<br>He looked up and saw an enormous spider wiggling down the window.  
>"DoWwwN caMe tHe rrrrRraiN aNd waSssssHed The sPiiIideR oUt…"<br>The spider clicked its pincers menacingly.  
>"UpPppP cAme tHe ssSsssuN aNd dRrrrYed The sSssssspIder oFffF…"<br>A hand slowly reached up and grabbed it.  
>"ANd thE itsSsy bItssSsy sssSspiDer wEnt upPppp thE sssSsspout agAin…"<br>A sickening crunch echoed off the walls as the spider was crushed beneath Mock's fingers.  
>Barrel shuddered in disgust. "Ugh…Mock? Is that you?"<br>She slipped off the bed as an orange light shone through the darkness.  
>"HelLooooOo, B-CanDyyyYy…" she slurred, stepping into the light.<br>Her eyes had become soulless and red stains adorned her mouth.  
>"You've been drinking his blood, haven't you?"<br>"It taSsstEssss liKe hhHoneyYy aNd caNdyyyY anD ssSsugArrr. YoUuu sssHouLd tryyYy ssssOme."  
>"You know what happens if you drink the Halloween Towner. You act drunk and druggy."<br>He grabbed her. "Get a hold of yourself, 'Jay! What happened to your eyes? Your beautiful eyes?"  
>Her maniac smile vanished. "My eYessSs…wEre…beaUtiFulllL? N-nOoo, yoU're llLllyiNg…"<br>"No I'm not! They were gorgeous and fantastic and amazing!"  
>Mock's head drooped and she shivered and shook.<br>"You don't know…how long…I've been waiting to hear that…" her stunted voice regained its former splendor as she looked up – her eyes were back to normal.  
>She pulled him close. "I…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…"<br>Barrel cradled her gently, smiling. "Shh…I forgive you…now shh…"

Oogie frowned in anger. "This is unlike both of them! What caused this?"  
>Shock adjusted her hat with her free arm, the other clinging to Oogie for protection. "Tim and Amy Skellington, master. They drove Mock to this and created this awful series of events."<br>Oogie stood quietly, deep in thought.  
>"Then…we'll just have to fix it, won't we?" He smiled maliciously.<br>"Every loose end."


	9. Chapter 9

"You want us to do WHAT?"  
>Oogie sighed, tired or repeating himself. "I want you – all of you – to kidnap Amy. Tonight."<br>Mock gasped. "B-but…why?"  
>"She has been causing us too much trouble over the last few days. She nearly killed Barrel and Lock. I've held my tongue long enough."<br>Lock, covered in bandages once again, leaned weakly against the wall, nodding. "Mmm."  
>"But it wasn't her fault!"<br>"No, you're right. It's also your fault."  
>Mock blinked – in all of her life, she had never pushed Oogie far enough to make him angry at her. She felt as though she had just gotten the wind knocked out her.<br>"B…but…"  
>"No but's. While the others deal with Amy, you'll spend the rest of the evening in your room."<br>"But -!"  
>"NO BUT'S." Oogie voice rose to a dangerous level. She knew it was time to be quiet.<p>

Lock, Shock and Barrel crept silently towards Skellington Manor. As Lock waited below, the others climbed up the ivy and into Amy's room quietly.  
>Amy, who still didn't know of Tim's whereabouts, was sitting at her desk sorrowfully. As the henchmen crept closer, Barrel's foot hit a creaky floorboard.<br>SQUEAK.  
>Amy raised her head as Barrel drew a shaky breath.<br>She turned her head slowly and let loose an ear-piercing scream.  
>Shock quickly put a hand over Amy's mouth, stifling the sound. Though she kicked and flailed and thumped the walls loudly, Shock shoved her easily into the candy bag Barrel had brought along. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and grinned.<br>"Piece o' cake."

Down below, Jack and Sally were playing poker when they heard Amy's scream.  
>"Amy?" Jack looked towards the staircase.<br>The scream sharply cut off.  
>"Amy!" Sally shrieked.<br>Several muffled thumps could be heard before silence set in. Jack and Sally raced up the stairs in terror.  
>"Crap, they're coming up the stairs!" Barrel squealed.<br>"Well, hurry then!" Shock shoved him disdainfully towards the window.  
>The door swung open with a loud bang.<br>"Oh, no, not again." Lock grumbled, hearing it below.  
>Barrel crawled out the window with the bag. Shock turned and saluted the horrified parents before following him.<p>

"You have to go -!"  
>"Right." Jack ran out the door.<br>Tim could see from the hospital room view the henchmen rushing off with the bag.  
>"Amy…"<br>He gripped his crutch tighter.

Mock was laying on her bad when a door slammed below.  
>She scampered below. She scampered to the window and looked out.<br>Just as she expected, Jack was rushing after them. However, so was…Tim?  
>She leaned against the wall, heart aching, and pulled herself into a ball.<p>

~~~~~~

They're the villains, dammit!

I tell you, Mock is a bad influence on Amy!

If I gotten her home safely, she could have been Amy's sister.

She has been causing us too much trouble over the past few days.

Jack is Mr. Oogie's enemy.

I swear, if I ever meet that girl, I'm gonna tear out every one of her red hairs.

I've held my tongue long enough. It's also your fault.

Imma finish what Oogie started!

We can't trust you.

You're not a monster!

We were raised that way.

Freaks…you should hate them!

What is this monstrosity?

Kill it or something!

What a fearless girl you are.

~~~~~~

Mock breathed in sharply as all these memories flooded into her head. She pulled herself up, determined, and ran to the door. To her surprise, the door was locked. She pushed and shoved it but it would not give way.  
>Mock scratched her head before getting an idea.<p>

Shock tipped over the bag and emptied her hostage onto the floor.  
>"Oof!" she cried as she bumped her head, "You'll regret this!"<br>"Not before you do."  
>Amy turned at the sounds of a familiar voice. Oogie stepped from the shadows. "It's time we put an end to the trouble you've caused us."<br>"D-don't worry; Jack'll be here any s-second to put you right!" Amy stammered, trying to keep the fear out of her trembling voice.  
>Barely had she said this when the lead Skellington himself burst in.<br>"Stop, you fiend!" he shouted.  
>Oogie nonchalantly waved his hand dismissively and counted down from three in his head.<br>Several snake-like snares shot out and snapped around his spindly limbs. They hoisted him upside-down and off the ground, rendering him helpless.  
>Amy gasped. "No!"<br>"I knew Mock was right about building that booby trap."  
>Out of nowhere, Tim hobbled in, leaning exhaustedly on his crutch. "Don't worry, Amy! I'm here to save you!" he wheezed as he grabbed an arrow from the holster on his back. He shot it at Oogie, pinning him to the wall painfully.<p>

Mock readied the axe (from the weapons closet) in her sweaty hand. She swung it, hitting the door and hacking off a sizeable chunk of wood.  
>After a few moments of repeating the action, the door crashed down loudly. Mock dropped the axe, breathing heavily.<br>"What am I doing? I…I'm the villain…" she faltered.  
>A week ago she would have ran down and finished Amy off herself, but now…<br>A shrill scream rang out from below, reminding Mock that time was of the essence. But now…she knew she had already decided.  
>Mock ran down the stairs.<p>

The scream Mock had heard was not Amy's, but Shock's. She was shrieking at the bugs seeping out of Oogie's would, like blood would for a human.  
>"DON'T JUST STANF THERE! KILL THEM!" he thundered.<br>Tim fired his last arrow, but it instead struck the wall and ricocheted onto the machine that controlled the Russian Roulette floor they were all standing on. Shock, who'd been positioned on the edge of it, wobbled and fell into Lock's waiting arms, leaving just Barrel, Amy and Tim on the wheel. Jack squirmed, trying to wriggle out of the rope binding him.  
>"Barrel! Catch!" Lock shouted, throwing a pistol up to the candy lover. He aimed as Tim held Amy close, shielding her.<br>Panting, Mock ran out of the entrance to the stairs and gasped, horrified. She frantically raced over and clambered onto the roulette.  
>Barrel pulled the trigger just as Mock shoved Amy and Tim out of the way.<br>BANG.  
>Barrel gasped, too late realizing what he had done.<br>Mock shivered and clattered face-first to the ground.  
>"No…no! No, Mock, no! NO!" Barrel ran over and grabbed her gently. Tears dripped from his eyes.<br>"Oh, God…I'm so sorry…"  
>Shock tearfully tightened her grip on Lock's arm as Amy buried her face in Tim's shirt, shoulders shaking. Oogie looked away, disbelieving.<br>"…Barrel?" Mock croaked feebly.  
>He looked at her in amazement as she cracked an eye open and smiled feebly.<br>"You…might want to…watch your aim…"  
>She pushed something into his hand – it was the curl of her right horn; there was only a splintered stump in its place instead.<br>Mock kissed him gently. "Silly Barrel."

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Oh, come ON, Barrel! Just show me already!"  
>"Keep your eyes closed." Barrel gently pushed her forward. "Alright. Now wait one second."<br>Mock grudgingly did as he bid. After a few moments, she grew restless.  
>"…hello? Barrel?"<br>No reply.  
>She peeked out from behind her fingertips and frowned – the room was pitch black.<br>"Barrel! You suck!"  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOCK!"<br>Everyone jumped out of their hiding places, cheering and yelling.  
>"Awww, you guys are awesome!" she said, eyeing her present stack greedily.<br>Lock held out a large birthday cake. "Ta-da!"  
>Mock leaned forward to blow out the candles…<br>….and Lock proceeded to smash the cake in her face.  
>"AH! LOCK, YOU JERK! Where are you? I'm gonna get you for this!"<br>Lock, collapsing in hysterics, narrowly missed getting hit with a chunk of pastry. Instead, it struck Jack, who proceeded to smear it on Oogie.  
>"Food fight!" Amy cheered. More cake flew everywhere.<br>Mock laughed, feeling happier than she had ever felt before.  
>"Well, I guess this is how it's gonna be from now on!"<p> 


End file.
